


Paradise Revisited

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt anatomy.  A follow up to 'Paradise Found' which I wrote many, many moons ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Revisited

“So, do you do something else for a living or just spend your time hanging out around tropical paradises looking gorgeous?” Hilde grinned at her dinner companion then returned her attention to her meal admiring the freshness of the fish she was eating and the way the meat flaked under the tines of her fork.

Jeff chuckled and shook his head. “Sadly, no. I'm a visitor just like you. I teach biology and basic and advanced anatomy to spoiled, wealthy college students in my other, more mundane persona.

Catching a hint of something more than the surface amused modesty Hilde tilted her head and studied the man seated across from her. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. I'm well paid for what I do. There are a lot of other people out there much more deserving of your sympathy.” Jeff sipped his drink then set it down to pick up his fork. “I assume you're in law enforcement from your earlier questions.”

“Preventers. I'm a field agent mostly though I've done training and some undercover stuff here and there.”

“I'm impressed.” Jeff toasted her with his half full wine glass. “You do something that makes a difference in the world. Not nearly enough people, myself included, can say that.”

“If you like being over worked, underpaid and way under appreciated.”

“Balanced by making the world a better place, saving lives, and being one of the good guys.” Taking a sip of his wine Jeff watched as Hilde mulled over his words. “I think that makes you a hero. Or in your case a beautiful heroine.”

Hilde laughed, feeling the heat of a blush on her cheeks from the unexpected compliment. “I'm no hero just a working stiff like you. I leave the parades and awards to other people who like that kind of stuff.”

He smiled again, the skin around his eyes crinkling in a way that showed it was something he did often. “When I was a boy I used to play cops and robbers. When I got older I wanted to be a doctor. Someone who did something of value with his life.”

“What happened?” Hilde's curiosity was piqued. Granted she did not know Jeff well, but from what little she had seen he didn't seem to be the type that shied away from his responsibilities.

“My father was killed in the war. My mother was never the same after that. Someone needed to stay and take care of her.”

“I'm sorry.” Hilde reached across the table and took Jeff's hand in hers, squeezing it before letting go. “That must have been really hard.”

“Don't be sorry for me.” He smiled slightly not shying away from Hilde's sympathetic gaze. “She took good care of me when I was a child so it was only I do the same when she needed it.”

The tense of Jeff's words caught Hilde's ear and she frowned. “She's gone?”

He nodded, a mixture of emotions dancing across his face in rapid succession. “Six months ago. I've been trying to figure out what to with my life since.”

“You could still join Preventers you know. We are always looking for recruits”

“I'm not sure I have it in me to do what you do.”

“Not everyone does. Sally is always complaining about not having enough people with medical knowledge. She's always short staffed.”

“You don't think it's too late?” The mixture of hope, fear and determination was one that Hilde was very familiar with. She had seen it on the face of every new recruit that passed through the door.

“Nope.” Hilde grinned and attacked the rest of her fish with gusto. “As someone wise once told me it's never too late to learn to follow your heart.”


End file.
